


When You're Not Here (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)

by larrydirection



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt, this is dumb sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydirection/pseuds/larrydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post http://zimmermenns.tumblr.com/post/121525475310/imagine-jack-hiding-one-of-his-shirts-in-bittys</p><p>In which Jack says a lot of sad goodbyes, but a happy hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Not Here (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Destiny's Child's "T-Shirt". 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. All credit goes to ngozi. 
> 
> I haven't written fic in awhile, nor have I written Check, Please fic before, please be gentle.

Jack waits just inside his bedroom door until he hears the sound of the shower from across the hall. Once he is certain that Bitty is occupied, he rushes over and tucks his SMH shirt with his name across the back inside Bitty’s suitcase. Jack makes sure that it’s not visible and quickly leaves the room. Both of them will be heading home tomorrow morning and Jack’s dreading it. Graduation was horrible, but his last morning at The Haus? Easily ten times worse. He knows there’s gonna be tears and it hurts to think that he will never live here again. This place has been his home and the people in it have impacted Jack greatly. Jack ends up climbing onto the roof around 1 A.M. to try and calm down. He isn’t surprised when he looks over and finds Shitty sitting outside his window. 

“Hi.” Jack says softly. 

Shitty looks at him. “I’m not ready.” He replies and scoots closer to Jack. “It can’t be over yet.”

Jack nods and closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the building. “I’m scared.” He agrees. 

Shitty studies Jack’s face carefully before grabbing his hand and tangling their fingers together. “I already miss it and I haven’t even left.” 

Jack doesn’t open his eyes for a long time. “Shitty, I’m so scared.” He says, his voice breaking. 

Shitty squeezes his hand. “We’re all only a phone call away.” He promises. 

“I’ve never done this alone. Hockey, I mean.” Jack clarifies. “A whole new team, a new city.” He breathes out. 

Shitty nods. “It’s going to be okay. We’re not going to lose contact. There’s no way we’ll let the group die out.” He says. 

Jack closes his eyes again and leans against Shitty. “Sleep in my bed with me.” He whispers. Jack doesn't often ask Shitty to stay with him and he knows he didn't have to, Shitty would do it anyway. Jack climbs back into his room and runs his hands through his hair. He sits down on the bed and waits. 

Shitty doesn’t reply. He climbs into Jack’s room and looks around. “I’m gonna miss this place so much.” He says as he made himself comfortable in the bed. Jack curls around Shitty and was thankful that Shitty didn’t call attention to the tears in Jack’s eyes. 

\---

“Bro.” Ransom says as Jack carries his bags downstairs. Jack looks up and nods at him. He knows. Jack’s cleared everything out of his room and he spent a few minutes alone with the bare walls. Jack doesn't cry often, but this is different. This goodbye feels final. He's not going very far, but he's going somewhere new. Samwell had been his safe haven for so long and he's scared to find out what life will be without it.Everyone’s parents are crowded in the living room, eager to pick up their kids. Bitty’s wrapped in a conversation with his mom and Jack’s parents. 

Alicia smiles and looks over Bitty’s shoulder. “There he is.” She says and nudges Bob. 

“Come on, Jack. We’ve gotta get this show on the road if we wanna be home in time. Your cousins are coming over.” Bob tells Jack and claps a hand on his back as he walks over. 

Jack nods, his throat suddenly tightening. “I have to say goodbye.” He says and started making his rounds. He noticed his group off to the side, waiting for him. 

Jack walks over and sighs out. “Well.” he starts. He was surprised when Dex pushed forward and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, hiding his face. Jack squeezed his eyes closed and hugged Dex. Jack and Dex weren't as close as they could have been. No one took in Dex like they did with Chowder or even Nursery. 

Dex pulled back after a while, looking a bit sheepish. “I’m gonna miss you.” He tells Jack, not meeting his eyes. 

“I’ll miss you too, Dex. Don’t hesitate to call.” Jack says and patted his back. 

Nursey gave Jack a quick hug and let Chowder take over. Chowder unabashedly cried into Jack’s shoulder while Jack rubbed his back soothingly. “I’m sorry.” Chowder hiccups and pulls away as he wipes his eyes. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m gonna miss you too, maybe the most.” Jack said and gave Chowder a watery grin. Chowder smiled back and went over to Dex and Nursery for comfort. 

Lardo slipped in and wrapped her arms around Jack. “I’ll see you soon.” She said and it sounded like a promise. Jack had already sent everything he knew about the Falconer's schedule and where he was moving. 

Ransom keeps the water works at bay until Jack’s got his arms wrapped around him and Holster. 

“I love you two.” Jack says suddenly and hides his face against Holster’s neck. Jack couldn't imagine hockey without these two. He couldn't imagine living in a place where Ransom and Holster didn't wake him up with their antics every morning. Jack tried so hard to keep his emotions at bay as they hugged. 

“We love you.” Holster promises. “We’re gonna text you everyday. You’re never going to get rid of us.” 

“Good, I’ll never get sick of you two.” Jack replies honestly and lets go of them. 

Shitty had promised Jack that they weren’t going to say goodbye and Jack’s glad. He doesn’t want everyone to see him cry. Shitty stayed off to the side of the room and nodded to Jack. Jack takes a deep breath and looks around. 

Bitty stands in front of him sheepishly. He just watches Jack for a bit before pressing against him, Bitty’s face pushed up against Jack’s chest. Jack’s hand automatically wraps around Bitty and he rests his chin on the top of Bitty’s head. 

“I told you I’d be like this.” Bitty says softly. “Everyone’s staring.” 

Jack smiled and hid it against Bitty’s hair. “You’re going to be the best captain.” He whispers. 

“I love you.” Bitty says, the words muffled against Jack. 

Jack’s cheeks flush pink. “I love you too.” He says, trying to sound the same as he did when he told Ransom and Holster. 

Bitty pulls back when Alicia puts her hand on his shoulder. “We’ll see you soon, Bitty.” She says and steers Jack away. Jack feels Shitty's hand on his arm as he is led out of the room. Jack looks back frantically and locks eyes with Shitty who gives him a nod and a weak smile. Jack smiles back and bites hard on his lip. 

The room explodes with everyone trying to say their goodbyes at once. After Jack leaves, the room goes quiet. Dex excuses himself to the kitchen and Nursey follows. Before Bitty knows it, he’s curled up on the kitchen floor with Chowder’s arms around him. Shitty leaves a bit later, giving them all hugs and promises that they will meet up for Jack's games. Ransom and Holster retreat to their room and everyone pretends they can't hear Holster crying. 

The Haus doesn’t feel like home without Jack and Shitty. It feels brand new. 

\---

The next week, Bitty finds the shirt while he’s unpacking. He thinks of sending Jack a text about it, but decides against it. Every night that week, Bitty sleeps in the large shirt. Bitty surreptitiously washes it and keeps on wearing it to bed. 

He gets a text from Jack one night telling him to get on Skype. Bitty wasn't surprised, Jack had promised a few skype sessions. He opens his laptop and settles down in his bed. He spends a few minutes talking with Jack before turning around to grab his phone. When he turns back, he notices that Jack is smiling. 

“What?” Bitty asks. “Why are you smiling?” he asks.

“No reason.” Jack says and continues to smile through Bitty’s questioning. 

It happens again two days later. And then a week after that. By then, Bitty is incredibly confused and a little bit annoyed. 

His mom walks in one night while he’s skyping Jack. “Oh Dickey, do you wear that thing every night. It’s just a school shirt.” She says as he collects his laundry and leaves his room. 

Bitty looks down and then up at Jack. “Oh.” He said, realizing. He knows his cheeks colored and the tips of his ears turned red. “Oh” He repeated. Jack stayed quiet, the smile never leaving his face. “Oh my goodness. This is mortifying.” Bitty says and covers his face. 

“I put it in your bag.” Jack tells him. “Just yours. I wanted you to wear it.” He says. 

Bitty looks up from his hands. “What are you saying?” He asks, sensing a deep meaning. 

“You’re so oblivious.” Jack says. “I like you, a lot.” He said. “More than a friend.” He explains. 

Bitty stares at the screen. “Oh my goodness.” He says. “I like you too, so much.” he tells Jack. 

Jack smiles and ducks his head, his cheeks tinted pink. “Do you want to spend a few weeks with me in Canada?” He asks. 

“Can I wear this?” Bitty asks and looks down at the shirt. 

“Of course.” Jack says and his smile widened. He had been waiting for this moment for a while. He had everything he wanted. A career in the NHL, the best friends anyone could ask for, and finally, a boyfriend who he planned on being with for a long time.


End file.
